


A day at the beach

by Chenasaur24601



Series: Fangs and Jinyoung [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beach House, Beaches, California, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, water naiad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: Jinyoung and Mark escape to Los Angles, California. And they have the times of their lives.





	A day at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy I'm baaaaaaaack. Another Markjin vampire naiad thingy. Yippy.

Sunlight shines down on Jinyoung’s face, making him hum in delight, it’s a beautiful summer day in June, the birds singing, the sun shining, all for him. Jinyoung loves the sun, loves the summer. And more especially, he loves the beach. Good thing he gets both.

Mark and Jinyoung are currently in Los Angels, visiting the vampires beach house. He literally has his own privet part of the beach all to himself, how cool is that?

Yesterday They were in San Diego, California, seeing the sights. Jinyoung wanted to visit a beach with actual people, much to Marks dismay, he’s not a big fan of people. Especially in California where almost everyone is human.

People kept poking at Mark and asking what it is like to be a vampire, in which he replies, ‘It's like being human except with two sharp teeth.’ Then bares them to scare people off, in which Jinyoung starts dying of laughter. Most humans have never seen a vampire, so of course, they are curious. 

They had visited La Jolla Cove, enjoying the seals beached on the rocks, and going window shopping at the shops nearby. La Jolla was very crowded though, and the sand was so soft it was basically impossible to get off.

They went downtown to see the Mayday Aircraft Carrier, (It was pretty damn cool, looking off the top of that thing into the ocean was amazing.) Seaport village, (A little outdoor mall overlooking the beach.) Got manicures, bought some jewelry… It was quite nice. They both decided to go back to LA after a few days in San Diego, even if it had been nice.

They are back in Marks own little beach, shut off to the rest of the world. “Mark,” Jinyoung calls, looking behind him to see where he is. He turns his head to see him resting in the shade of a palm tree, reading his book. “Are you reading Twilight?” Jinyoung yells, catching the attention of the vampire.

Mark looks up from his book, glaring at him for a second, “Shut up you're not funny.” He calls back, looking back down at his book. The naiad laughs, running over to sit by his boyfriend. “Then what are you reading vampire?” Jinyoung asks, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. “Les Mis.” He says calmly, turning the page. 

Jinyoung looks at the thick book that is printed in a frustrating scripture format. How do you read a book like that? “Oh,” Jinyoung puffs out, “That boring story about those french dudes.” Mark shuts his book, setting it next to him. “It's actually pretty educational.” 

He smiles, taking Jinyoung by surprise when he presses his lips against his, he missed being with his boyfriend in LA. Jinyoung lets out a muffled complaint but stays still. Because he can’t say no to Mark’s addicting kiss.

He starts to try and lick his way into the naiads mouth, wanting more, until he pulls back. Mark pouts, silently asking him why he left. “Can we at least go into the water before you get me wrapped around your finger?” Jinyoung asks, pulling his boyfriend up off the ground. “I will get you wrapped around my finger, in the water.” He replies.

The water is not as cold as aspected, much to Marks delight, its the perfect temperature. He is not his naiad boyfriend who can handle any water temperature without discomfort. 

Jinyoung leaves Mark, running into the water until he is waist deep, splashing around in joy. “You’re going to drown! The waves are too big, get back here!” Mark yells, the water only coming up to his ankles.

“I’m a naiad! I’m not going to fucking drown!” He yells back. Jinyoung puts his hands out, settling the waves so they only rise about three inches up. “Now get out here! I’m lonely!” He yells again, waving his hand to try and summon his boyfriend. Mark just rolls his eyes, going out to grab his boyfriend's hands. 

“You can’t keep cheating the natural elements,” Mark whispers, a small smile on his face. “I will do whatever the hell I want,” Jinyoung replies, going to kiss the vampire.

Mark was right earlier, he defiantly was going to get Jinyoung wrapped around his finger in the water. In Jinyoung’s own domain. 

He finally lets Mark lick into his mouth without pulling back, earning a delighted hum out of him. Mark runs his long fingernails up Jinyoung’s spine, making him shiver in response. “I thought naiads couldn’t get cold,” Mark whispers, his lips brushing against his when he talks.

“The water isn't making me shiver you dumb ass.” Jinyoung laughs, going back to kissing the older man. Mark is dumbfounded on how the younger male can be so sweet and loving while insulting him at the same time. It's quite the talent he has. Jinyoung bites Marks bottom lip, making him gasp. He takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Mark now has a hand in the naiads soft black hair, tugging to ear small gasps and moans out of him. They are full-on making out in the water now, biting each other's lips, tongues being shared, its a mess.

Mark slips down Jinyoung’s neck, going to suck a dark bruise into his pale skin. They are having the time of their lives, doing what they love in a place that they love just as equally. Marks' hand goes down to slip underneath the waistband of his swim trunks until they hear a loud voice.

“Mark! Are you out here?” It's Marks father. “Shit!” Jinyoung hisses. They currently look like a mess, Jinyoung has several light bruises along his body, his dry hair is a mess, and Mark won’t stop touching him. 

The naiad shoves Mark under the water, trying to avoid being caught. Mark gasps, not prepared for the sudden cold that hits his body when being shoved under the surface of the ocean. He expects to inhale a bunch of water, only to find that he is actually breathing. 

He looks up with wide eyes, seeing that his boyfriend had put an air bubble around their heads. Marks sees a look of concentration on Jinyoung’s face, then all the sudden the bubble gets bigger, so they can both fit their entire bodies inside.

They are sitting on the ocean floor, the sand damp and cool, and the scene around them absolutely stunning. They can see the underneath the clear water, seeing the sun rays shine through and dance on top of the surface.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Mark whispers, grabbing onto Jinyoung’s hands. The naiad just smiles, taking in the view around them. 

“We could finish what he started under here...” The vampire suggests, hands going back onto Jinyoung’s body. “You’re right, we could.” He replies, stealing another kiss from Mark. Except for this time he doesn’t hold back, he lets Jinyoung play with his fangs, lets himself bite at him. And it's amazing.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mr.Tuan raises an eyebrow, that's quite strange, “The ocean is unnaturally calm...” He trails off, looking at the calm sea. “That's defiantly is Jinyoung’s doing.” Comes another voice, from inside the house. This one belongs to Youngjae, the Siren. He walks onto the deck, seeing what the older was talking about. “Yes,” He replies, “But where are they?” They are looking out on the balcony of Marks beach house, they wanted to surprise the two young lovers with their presence, but they can’t find them. Youngjae smiles, looking at the beautiful view of the ocean, it's been years since they have come to Los Angles. “Jinyoung is a naiad, they are probably hiding under the surface of the ocean.” He says, reassuring Marks dad. 

“You mean fucking under the ocean's surface!” 

“BAMBAM I SWEAR TO GOD!"

**Author's Note:**

> And that my friends is about how sexual i get. Anymore and i can't do it, i don't know what it is i just can't. do. it. ehe, anyways... Please give me feedback, check out my other Markjin universe stories and I AM OUT.


End file.
